Under-Minsk
A multi-race Underdark city ran by Marshall, Carter, and Dark. While a criminal organization, the Underdark embraced MCD as a necessary evil and open secret, giving them a small amount of room to operate. Background The drow of the Underdark follow a matriarchy; women are the Queens, and their divine magic is the pinnacle of their power. A single, strong priestess can raise a house’s standing far more than any political move. Men are a lesser class, with proficiency in combat and arcana as their only means of advancement. Regardless of gender, all drow are introduced to the deadly art of subterfuge and scheming at a young age; the survivors making it to adulthood. This natural distrust makes trade between other drow cities difficult and their racial pride makes dealing with other races nearly impossible. That is, until MCD founded the city of Under-Minsk (which is not actually under Minsk, but all roads do lead to Minsk). Description Under-Minsk is heavily fortified with technology, resources, and arcana from the surface. It eagerly welcomed outcasts of all races to learn from them and train them for MCD’s purpose. Under-Minsk is ruled by a tribunal of MCD members (each one represents the interests of either Marshal, Carter, or Dark) to ensure their plans are met. A senate of Underdark races (each race is led by a tribunal and each tribunal has a speaker) manage day to day activities, city governance, and diplomatic relations with other Underdark cities. The senate was designed ensures no one race has more power than another, but it also slowed integration and desegregation among the races (not to the point of racism but stalling a blending of cultures like on the surface). As such, Under-Minsk has integrated the views of its diverse community. Slaving is acceptable, but slaves may only be captured outside of the city (no citizens can be made slaves). Various religions are still practiced but the Tribunal makes sure they don’t become a theocracy, like Black Reef. While Lolth''' is taught, and to some degree worshiped, (though nowhere near the same level as a drow city), it is more of a tool to better converse with drow caravans and cities than for actual religious service. When news of the Schism reached Under-Minsk, Push Shadowlight was the first to seize the opportunity. First, he turned the physically stronger races against one another. While the other races fought and exhausted their forces, Push rallied the low-level members to him, promising higher ranks and better lives. When his army was fully formed, Push’s forces attacked, turning Under-Minsk into a chaotic slaughterhouse, and routing any resistance to the rule of Push Shadowlight. Tasi’s family was able to flee before being caught in the onslaught. Notable heads of each tribunal * Kratos Minotaur - the strongest of the outcasts, he would rather settle tings with violence, but is capable of seeing reason and short term strategy. He hates Sam. * Push Shadowlight - cruel and cunning leader of the deep gnomes. Willing to sacrifice anything for more power, wealth, or anything else he wants. He is a cunning plotter and is deeply paranoid. * Sam '''Kinison - a boisterous aggressive duergar. Despite the brash tone, he only tries to settle conflicts with violence when he knows he will win. Sam likes goading Kratos, but would never actually fight the beast.